Hospitals and other caregiving institutions typically employ a number of different electronic device and data systems to carry out many of the functions of the hospital, such as Admit-Discharge-Transfer (ADT), physician order entry (POE), electronic Medicine Administration Record (eMAR), medication dispensing devices, patient monitoring devices, and others. For example, a POE system may generate orders for providing medications to patients, medication dispensing devices may be programmed to provide the medications to the patients, and patient monitoring devices may monitor the patients, such as while they receive the medications through the medication dispensing devices.
Although many of these devices may be capable of collecting a wealth of information corresponding to the healthcare being provided to the patients, the devices may not be aware of the identity of the patient for which the healthcare is being provided. Thus, data collected by these devices may be de-identified data, e.g. the data may not identify the patient to which the data corresponds. Accordingly, a hospital may be unable to identify the patients corresponding to the collected data, and therefore the hospitals may be unable to utilize the collected data, such as to assist with providing healthcare to the patients.